


Koń i Jeździec

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, dodatki do WP
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Płaskowyż, Rohan, podarunek, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Bo usychałam z tęsknoty za koniuchami. Bo ostatnio tylko proza i proza, więc na chwilkę wróciłam na "stare śmieci". Bo czas przyśpieszyć z pisaniem i spełnianiem waszych życzeń. Bo Jura rzuciła kiedyś prompt pt. "Eorl, pieśń, Cirion - ale nie musi być". Kochana Jurko, Ciriona nie ma (jest inny bohater, poza twoim życzeniem), pieśni, cóż, też nie ma (chyba że uznasz... że Eorl mógł to śpiewać zamiast wypowiadać, hmm, w sumie to by było u nich rodzinne ;)). Tym razem mniej epicko (czyt. bez glorii i opiewania czynów mężnych itp.), mniej lirycznie (tu też cię zmartwię) - choć przecież Rohirrimowie wcale nie gorsi od elfów w kwiecistości ("O, gdzie jest harfa i dłoń, gdzie ogień złotoczerwony, wszystko minęło jak deszcz, jak w polu wiatr porywisty, na zachód odeszły dni, za góry mroczne i mgliste..." <3). Tutaj wybrana sytuacja z kanonu poskutkowała taką formą, jaka jest ;) (a na liryczność i epickość w danej sytuacji nie znalazłam miejsca, po prostu, zresztą, sama ocenisz). Starałam się jak zwykle upchnąć jak najwięcej tego, co ty, Jurko, nazwałaś kiedyś "rohirrimskością" (czy jakoś tak), język także (żeby i do Rohirrima pasował, i do sytuacji, w której się znalazł - nie będę spoilerować, ale po tagu się pewnie domyślisz ;)).Dodatkowa inspiracja: cudna, jedna z ukochanych piosenek, Horse and I (zespołu Bat For Lashes), link (bez spacji): http:// www.tekstowo. pl/piosenka,bat_for_lashes, horse_and_i. htmlMiłej lektury wszystkim życzę :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jura (Jurka)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jura+%28Jurka%29).



> Bo usychałam z tęsknoty za koniuchami. Bo ostatnio tylko proza i proza, więc na chwilkę wróciłam na "stare śmieci". Bo czas przyśpieszyć z pisaniem i spełnianiem waszych życzeń. Bo Jura rzuciła kiedyś prompt pt. "Eorl, pieśń, Cirion - ale nie musi być". Kochana Jurko, Ciriona nie ma (jest inny bohater, poza twoim życzeniem), pieśni, cóż, też nie ma (chyba że uznasz... że Eorl mógł to śpiewać zamiast wypowiadać, hmm, w sumie to by było u nich rodzinne ;)). Tym razem mniej epicko (czyt. bez glorii i opiewania czynów mężnych itp.), mniej lirycznie (tu też cię zmartwię) - choć przecież Rohirrimowie wcale nie gorsi od elfów w kwiecistości ("O, gdzie jest harfa i dłoń, gdzie ogień złotoczerwony, wszystko minęło jak deszcz, jak w polu wiatr porywisty, na zachód odeszły dni, za góry mroczne i mgliste..." <3). Tutaj wybrana sytuacja z kanonu poskutkowała taką formą, jaka jest ;) (a na liryczność i epickość w danej sytuacji nie znalazłam miejsca, po prostu, zresztą, sama ocenisz). Starałam się jak zwykle upchnąć jak najwięcej tego, co ty, Jurko, nazwałaś kiedyś "rohirrimskością" (czy jakoś tak), język także (żeby i do Rohirrima pasował, i do sytuacji, w której się znalazł - nie będę spoilerować, ale po tagu się pewnie domyślisz ;)).  
> Dodatkowa inspiracja: cudna, jedna z ukochanych piosenek, Horse and I (zespołu Bat For Lashes), link (bez spacji): http:// www.tekstowo. pl/piosenka,bat_for_lashes, horse_and_i. html
> 
> Miłej lektury wszystkim życzę :)

Duchu!

 

Pójdź do mnie, duchu biały! Świt dla nas goreje ogniem,

świt z siebie szarość zrzucił. Wiatr jest pełen świtu woni…

Duchu biały! Felarófie!

 

Słońce jak dawniej sprzyja. Słońce do boju zagrzewa!

W słońcu cię ujarzmiłem, w słońcu mam za przyjaciela.

Druhu biały! Felarófie!

 

Gdzież jesteś?

 

Step nas bezkresny woła. Ziemia do twych kopyt tęskni,

ziemia złotozielona… Lecz czarna chce naszej klęski!

Felarófie! Felarófie!

 

Gdzież teraz mój koń i druh?

Gdzież ten, z którym tańczę w boju?

 

Mój Felarófie.

Wolność dał Calenardhon, lecz jesteś i w tej godzinie!

Jeździec i koń złączeni! Chodź, przy mnie legnij,

przy mnie...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom za kudosy! Dodatkowo motywują do pisania! :)) Ostatnia hojna dostawa zbiegła się z moimi urodzinami, więc tym bardziej miło! :D Dziękuję za prezent! ;) (kudosy, wygrana Maćka Kota - urodziny zaliczam do udanych! :D).


End file.
